gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Gear
Gaia Gear (ガイア・ギア)is a story written by Yoshiyuki Tomino featuring mechanical designs by Ito Mamoru. It first ran as a serial in the Japanese Newtype Magazine from April 1987 to December 1991. Afterwards the story was released in five novels which were released from September 1988 until April 1992. It was also turned into a 26-episode radio drama that aired in Japan from 1987 to 1992 and was released on five CDs from November 1992 until July 1993. Finally two soundtrack CDs were released which included the music of the radio drama. Plot Synopsis Gaia Gear is a story set in the future of the Universal Century timeline, specifically in UC 0203. Once more, the governments of Earth and its space colonies are at odds and resolve their differences with man-machines. This time the resistance group Metatron fights against the Man Hunting Attachment police force of the corrupt Earth Federation. To have better chances Metatron creates a memory clone of the legendary Char Aznable called Afranshia Char, who commands the troops of Metatron and pilots the Gaia Gear Alpha. Characters Metatron *Afranche Char *Everly Key *Ul Urian *Bijan Dargol *Miranda Howe Resistance *Pietro *Michael Kinsey *Jacob Beruharen Story Two hundred years have passed since people floated the islands called space colonies into outer space. During this time, several wars have occurred. It was a battle in order to protect the Earth. Amongst the twinkling of the stars, man hated one another, got hurt, and collapsed, yet did not forget love. Much blood was shed, and grief brought forth. The souls of the dead wander the silence of the universe become light and melt into the Milky Way. The immeasurable universe swallows the feelings of everyone, continuing with no change. When the Earth loses its radiance, changing the people’s prayer to sighs of grief, one soul crosses time. Perhaps that person was the harbinger who awoke for that. VOLUMES Volume 01 Chapter.01 Afranche Char, a young boy of 19 years old, lives peacefully amidst nature on a small island in the Pacific Ocean together with his foster parent Gaba Su and his lover, Everly Key. Recently, something odd was happening to Afranche’s body. A peculiar sound is heard resonating in his mind. One stormy night, Gaba Su passes away, and with his dying breath he tells Afranche, “Go to outer space.” However, Everly absolutly forbid Afranche from trying to venture out into outer space. Amidst their arguing, Afranche discovers a huge object stretched out on the beach. The upper half of the body appeared to be like the machines of a hundred years ago. What was felt in the object? Before long, Afranche was determined to go to outer space. Volume 01 Chapter.02 Everly restrains Afranche who still tries to persuade her. The two have begun a newly married couple life in Afranche’s house without Gaba Su. The next stormy day after Gaba’s passing, Afranche secretly leaves the island and Everly. Riding a canoe, Afranche crosses the stormy sea alone with fear and loneliness within him. The storm passes and he arrives in the island port, taking in a meal at a bar. There, Afranche becomes involved with a middle aged man and who started talking about the meaning of the name “Afranche Char.” Chapter.03 – Lorekeeper Chapter.04 – Sea Jack Chapter.05 – Arson Chapter.06 – Sieg Zeon’s Legacy Chapter.07 – Farewell Chapter.08 – Against the Sea and Land Chapter.09 – Inertial Flight Chapter.10 – Krishna Pendant Chapter.11 – Monologue of Darkness Chapter.12 – Ul Urian 'Volume 02' Chapter.01 – Grenze Feel Chapter.02 – A Starless Man Chapter.03 – A Lone Runaway Chapter.04 – Release Chapter.05 – Ul’s Trick Chapter.06 – Toilet’s Bottom Chapter.07 – Far Chase Chapter.08 – Say Char Chapter.09 – Masturbation Chapter.10 – Thirty-one Squared Chapter.11 – Your Excellency Chapter.12 – Metatron 'Volume 03' Chapter.01 – Impression Chapter.02 – Fall in Trap Chapter.03 – Rescue Chapter.04 – Metatron Space Chapter.05 – Afranche’s Peripheral Chapter.06 – Before Gaia Chapter.07 – Within the Earth’s Light Chapter.08 – Coming In Chapter.09 – Contract Chapter.10 – Meal Time Chapter.11 – Rey Seias Chapter.12 – Breakout & Catch 'Volume 04' Chapter.01 – Accommodate Chapter.02 – Earth Invasion Chapter.03 – Foreigh Love Chapter.04 – Liege’s Joe Chapter.05 – At the Tavern Chapter.06 – Cross Game Chapter.07 – The Color of a Night’s Defeat Chapter.08 – Hush-a-Bye Chapter.09 – Patient Chapter.10 – First Step Chapter.11 – Shadow in Back Chapter.12 – Gids Geese 'Volume 05' Chapter.01 – Stubborn Attack Chapter.02 – Prisoner Chapter.03 – Provocation and Weariness chapter.04 – Before Contact Chapter.05 – After the Sleep Chapter.06 – Near the Act Chapter.07 – Complex Cry Chapter.08 – Wagner’s Temptation Chapter.09 – Everly’s Ring Chapter.10 – Fighting In Echo Chapter.11 – All in Cockpit Chapter.12 – From the Paper Castle Retconning The series was one of Gundam creator's Tomino's early visions of the future of the Gundam universe. The novels and radio dramas have now both been invalidated by later works released by media giant Bandai (Gundam's owner), and the novels are now considered to take place in an alternate history. Timeline of events: ;U.C. 0155 Zi Zeon Institution established to oppose anti-Spacenoid Federation policies. Gear ;U.C. 0184 The Char Continuation Project secretly transfers memory clone Afranche Char to Earth. ;U.C. 0186 Man-Hunter Agency (MaHA) established to search out and deport illegal aliens. ;U.C. 0197.06.08 Federation approves expansion of MaHA jurisdiction as part of a crackdown on illegal aliens. ;U.C. 0203.02.21 MaHA establishes a garrison at Hellas colony in Side 2 (L4). ;U.C. 0203.03.24 EFF rolls out α000-0001 Gaia Gear Alpha. ;U.C. 0203.03.31 Zi Zeon Institution launches space battleship Thirty-One Square. ;U.C. 0203.04.11 Man-Hunter Agency detains Afranche Char in the South Pacific Environment Protection Block. Zi Zeon Institution captures the α000-0001 Gaia Gear Alpha and uses it to break Afranche Char out of MaHA custody. ;U.C. 0203.04.14 Afranche Char arrives in Hong Kong aboard the Spacious. ;U.C. 0203.04.15 *Afranche Char launches from Hong Kong aboard the Spacious and rendezvous with the Mother Thirty-One Square, where he is hailed as leader by the Zi Zeon Institution. *Zi Zeon Institution renamed Metatron, its flagship's name changed to Mother Metatron. ;U.C. 0203.04.20 MaHA begins sending its forces, including the flagship Mahagazis, down to the Earth. Mother Metatron pursues. Air Force team led by Afranche Char descends to the Earth. ;U.C. 0203.04.28 MaHA announces the Earth Reverse Immigration Plan. Music Opening *''Voice of Gaia'' by Ichikawa Yoko Ending *''Stay With You'' by Ichikawa Yoko Mechanics Metatron Mobile Weapons *α 000-0001 Gaia Gear α *Dochadi *Dochadi Dh-3b *Gaiyas *ORX-005 Gaplant *RX-110 Early Zorin Soul *RX-110 Refined Zorin Soul Vehicles and Support Units *Air Force *Elecar *Thirty-One Square Maha (Man Hunting Attachment) Mobile Weapons *Bromb Texter Production Type *Bromb Texter Improved Type *Bromb Texter Pre-Production Type "Zero" *Gids Geese *UM-190B.I Gussa *UM-190B.II Gussa Improved Performance Type Vehicles and Support Units *Bushing Nugg *Gayjisu *Kueselin-Class *Minox *Universal Carrier See also * Late Universal Century: Revolt of MHA (U.C. 0155 ~ U.C. 0203.04.28) Gallery File:Gaia-gear-promo.jpg Image:0203 Gaia Gear novel.jpg|The Original Novel of Gaia Gear (Vol.3, 1990) Image:Gaia-gear-ost.jpg|''Gaia Gear'' OST & Suite Image:0203 Gaia Gear soundtrack.jpg|''Gaia Gear'' Music Soundtrack (Vol.1 1992) Image:0203 Gaia Gear radio drama CD.jpg|''Gaia Gear'' Radio Drama CD (Vol.3 1993) GG0.jpg|''Gaia Gear'' Radio Drama CD (Vol.5 1993) GAIA GIA-1-0001.JPG|Gaia Gear Novel 1 GAIA GIA-2-0001.JPG|Gaia Gear Novel 2 GaiaGear03_000a.jpg|Gaia Gear Novel 3 GaiaGear04_000a.jpg|Gaia Gear Novel 4 GaiaGear05_000a.jpg|Gaia Gear Novel 5 Bcda-16.jpg Apcm-9002.jpg 201104111620298aa.jpg 201104111621592d2s.jpg 20110411162028dc3.jpg 20110411162027e75.jpg|CHAPTER 20 CHAPTER17 GG.jpg|CHAPTER 17 -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-gaia-gear-gaia-gear-201518-nat-preview-dea1d42d.jpg|CHAPTER 31 CHAPTER 35 GG.jpg|CHAPTER 35 CHAPTER 33 GG .jpg|CHAPTER 33 CHAPTER 32 GG.jpg|CHAPTER 32 CHAPTER 29.jpg|CHAPTER 29 CHAPTER 30.jpg|CHAPTER 30 CHAPTER 7.jpg|CHAPTER 7 CHAPTER 13.jpg|CHAPTER 13 CHAPTER 14.jpg|CHAPTER 14 CHAPTER 16.jpg|CHAPTER 16 GAIA GIA-1-0010.jpg|GG Volume 1 GAIA GIA-1-0012.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0018.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0040.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0062.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0084.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0106.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0130.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0156.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0182.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0206.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0228.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0250.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0270.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0006.jpg|GG Volume 2 GAIA GIA-2-0008.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0022.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0046.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0070.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0092.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0114.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0136.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0160.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0252.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0278.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0232.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0208.jpg GaiaGear03_009.jpg|GG Volume 3 GaiaGear03_011.jpg GaiaGear03_025.jpg GaiaGear03_067.jpg GaiaGear03_047.jpg GaiaGear03 255.jpg GaiaGear03 233.jpg GaiaGear03 213.jpg GaiaGear03 193.jpg GaiaGear03 171.jpg GaiaGear03 149.jpg GaiaGear03 129.jpg GaiaGear03 109.jpg GaiaGear03 087.jpg GaiaGear04_009.jpg|GG Volume 4 GaiaGear04_011.jpg GaiaGear04_047.jpg GaiaGear04_067.jpg GaiaGear04_089.jpg GaiaGear04 283.jpg GaiaGear04 261.jpg GaiaGear04 241.jpg GaiaGear04 207.jpg GaiaGear04 175.jpg GaiaGear04 149.jpg GaiaGear04 129.jpg GaiaGear04 109.jpg GaiaGear04 025.jpg References GAIA GIA-1-0014.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0015.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0016.jpg GAIA GIA-1-0017.jpg 20110411162159da7.jpg Newtypek1lll.jpg Ntksasaadadafoda2.jpg External links * GAIA GEAR on Zeonic|Scanlations * GAIA GEAR on Wikipedia * GAIA GEAR mecha gallery * GAIA GEAR on GEARS * GUNDAM MASTER WEB. / GAIA GEAR section (Japanese) * Japan Wiki GAIA GEAR Section * http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/audio/gg-d.htm * GAIA GEAR Informative website (Japanese) * GAIA GEAR Article(Japanese) ja:ガイア・ギア Category:Universal Century Category:Series Category:Novels Category:Radio dramas